The forgotten story x
by oh-Bambi.xx
Summary: Once upon a time there was a Girl named Elliemay, who loved a little show named glee and of course her beloved Wemma. One day the girl decided to write a story about them however a terrible thing called forgetfulness overtook the Girl and it wasn't until three years later that she realised she had written such a story. Shocked at her foolishness the girl decided to share her storyx
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was a Girl named Elliemay, who loved a little show named glee and of course her beloved Wemma. One day the girl decided to write a story about them however a terrible thing called forgetfulness overtook the Girl and it wasn't until three years later that she realised she had written such a story. Shocked at her foolishness the girl decided to share her story with the world through the magical land of Fanfiction the end.

Alone in the silence of the empty reception room thoughts overwhelmed her , her dainty elbows holding her steady as her body shook with emotion.

She was humiliated and hurt but also strangely relived that ken had dumped her.

Her tear stained face buried in her glove covered hands she continued to sob.

Little over half an hour ago she had been stood at the altar with Ken by her side and a registrar in front of them.

"Do you Emma take the Ken to be your lawfully wedded husband "...no I don't

"I do "she had replied.

"Do you ken take the Emma to be your lawfully wedded wife "

She remembered how she had held her breath, her eyes closing as she waited for the inevitable "I do ".

It never came.

She thought of opening her eyes, the images of Ken staring back at her a strange look consuming his features.

"I can't do this "he had confessed.

"Ken wh..."

"I'm not what you want Emma, I won't be the consolation prize anymore "

He knew her heart had already been taken. .

How had she become so pathetically in love with her best friend, a married man for crying out loud!

Emma was confused. What was she to do now? She couldn't return to work. No, he would be there with his cute Kirk Douglas chin dimple and the adorable lopsided smile that would cause her knees to grow weak.

The pair had become quit close over the past years eating lunch together every day , helping each other out in times of need .

There was something about Will that made her feel safe.

She trusted him.

She loved him.

Her elbows no longer strong enough to hold her she lay her pounding head upon the table.

"Emma, are ...are you ok? "

The caring tone unmistakable to her ears.

Slowly she looked up her thoughts confirmed as her eyes met the familiar Blue of the man consuming her thoughts .

"Where's Ken? "He asked curiously glancing around the room.

"He's gone "

"Gone?" he questioned confusion evident upon his handsome face.

"He dumped me" she sniffed her sad eyes looking up at him as he sat in the seat beside her.

"Oh Emma "he soothed putting down his gift and placing a concerned hand to her arm.

A lone tear rolled down her cheek as she looked at him, Will using the pad of his thumbs to gingerly wipe it away.

She knew this was the time to tell him, she couldn't bare the pain.

So taking a deep breath her story began to unravel.

She told him everything, what Ken had said, the thoughts running through her mind and that

"I'll be handing in my notice on Monday "

"What? Emma listen I ..."

" Will I can't go back to that school , I can't see Ken without feeling ashamed and I can't see you without feeling heartbroken . " her delicate voice cracked as she spoke her final words a sob escaping her lips as she began to stand up .

Will frowned.

This couldn't be happening no not Emma he couldn't lose Emma.

Reaching out with gentle determination he wrapped his hand around her slender arm, his touch stopping her instantly.

Although the tears had made her vision blurry as Emma looked down at him she swore she could see Will's own eyes begin to water.

Grasping for hope, his voice heavy he spoke.

"I've just left my wife "

Her eyes fluttering closed Emma sighed "I'm sorry Will, I'm going "

Her arm slowly slipping from his hand Emma made her way to the door.

"But Emma I've ..."

"Just left your wife "she completed sadly glancing back at him "exactly, you just did ".

And with that will watched as she vanished unable to speak as he looked down at the hand that had just let go of what he now and subconsciously always knew was the most important person of his life.

A/N – yes I know it is taking me forever to update my other fanfics

Understudy required

Cleaning up the mess .

I have had a lot going on what with me being in my last six months of college ( eek ! ) so please forgive me , if anyone is still interested in my fics then please let me know that you havnt left me it would mean a lot , as I said in my little intro I actually just found this already written on my laptop so I thought I would give you at least a little something , there is one more chapter to this although I may just leave it as a one shot , what do you think ? let me know your opinion and of course what did you think to this chapter . My fourteen year old self and my present self would be very grateful for you feedback . thank you for reading , any questions feel free to PM me , you can also tweet me romantic18x or you can find me on instagram which is Freakydeakyx ..x


	2. Chapter 2

The next time will saw the Glee club was bittersweet.

Shoulders slumped, eyes to the ground he wondered over to the piano his fingers dancing lazily across the keys as his eyes drifted to the door.

Smiling and laughing the new directions bustled into the room their bright grins contagious as they greeted him enthusiasm filling each hug and high five they shared .

"We did it Mr Shue" Finn cheered as he followed the team inside.

The Quarterbacks joy made Will's lips turn upwards the pride he felt for his students momentarily lifting his fog.

"I thought we were screwed but we did it! "

The club whooped as Finn fist pumped the air in triumph causing will to chuckle from his seat.

"well guys I must say .."

"I think Miss Pillsbury must be our good luck charm "Artie interrupted " she was great " he concluded Tina stuttering her agreement beside him .

"sh sh she was Mr Shue "

Filling his mood dip instantly Will jumped from his seat , eyes roaming the room as he asked .

"So where's the trophy?! "

At his question and with a nod from Finn Rachel quickly ran behind Him tip toeing as she placed her hands over his eyes the rest of the team scrambling to position themselves in front of their sparkling first place trophy.

" one ..two ..three ..ta dah ! "

Rachel's small hands freed Will from darkness and the Sea of students parted to reveal their prize their faces beaming with pride as they looked at it in wonder .

" Wow " Will laughed walking towards it " I'm so proud of you all and .."

" Mr Shuester we have a surprise for you " Rachel chirped cutting will off once again . .

"As you weren't able to see us perform we put something together just for you "

The teacher raised an eyebrow as she slowly pushed him back into his seat.

Dancing and swirling around him Will's students became a blur as he listened to the lyrics a faint smile coming to his lips as he felt realisation wash over him

"I know that I've got issues, but your pretty messed up too. Either way I've found out I'm nothing without you."

...he had to find Emma

Anxiously he waited until the song came to a close the final note prompting him to dash out of the room .

Reaching her door Will found himself panting his heart beating rapidly in the hope she might still be there .

Swinging back the door to her office he was greeted by an empty desk his heart sinking at the sight , she was gone ..he had lost her .

Taking once last look around he slowly backed out of the room , sighing as he slowly shut the glass door behind him .

Knowing the glee kids would have gone home by now he decided to head towards his office, there was a beer at home with his name on it ...but then he looked up all thoughts of drowning his sorrows vanishing .

There she was , like an angle bathed in the sunlight shining through the window red hair glowing as if a halo surrounding her head .

Masking a sob of relief he walked towards her.

Hearing footsteps Emma looked up her eyes bright as they landed on the image of Will walking towards her a look shed never seen before painting his features .

Seeing her looking back at him Wills feet couldn't seem to move fast enough his walk quickly progressing into a jog before a full out run led him to stand in front of her, brown eyes wide as she looked at him in confusion.

Not a word was spoken between the two , no words were needed just Will's hands placing the box to the ground and his lips landing softly onto hers in a kiss that had been a long , long time coming .

The End .


End file.
